


Unforgotten Promise

by iwillstormacrossthesea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstormacrossthesea/pseuds/iwillstormacrossthesea
Summary: Andy Shepard is struggling with the idea that she'll have to live in a world without Kaidan, but he offers her a gift to remind her that he's not completely gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Facebook Group "Thursday Game". The work had to be EXACTLY 100 words and the prompt was "the color red".
> 
> Enjoy <3

Andy sighed as she made her way back into the Normandy and made a beeline for the elevator. She hadn’t slept in the two days since seeing Kaidan on Horizon. His eyes danced in her mind and voice echoed in her ears and her heart throbbed as she reread his message to her over and over again. As she opened the door to her room, she spotted roses on her desk. As she took them in hand, she smiled sadly and found solace in the note beside them. I haven’t forgotten, my darling rose, we will be together again, someday.


End file.
